


Shipping ChErik

by PersephoneCorelli



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneCorelli/pseuds/PersephoneCorelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt. Deadpool ships ChErik.  http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7761.html?thread=14980945#t14980945</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping ChErik

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that Deadpool is out of my comfort zone, but I hope this reads well. There is a sequel in the works if this is well received. :)
> 
> This is also my first foray into C/E fandom so I hope this reads well. I have no current beta.

The meeting was already under way when Wade arrived. It was a “momentous” occasion as the Brotherhood and the X-men had been in peace talks for weeks now and today was supposed to be the day of final decision. Wade had been waiting a long time for this moment. Back straight he made sure his scabbard didn’t block out his special message before he entered the room.

He was surprised to find everyone seated in relative quiet with the Professor and Magneto in quiet talks at a side table. Shrugging it off he began to make his way over to an empty seat only to be stopped by Logan.

“You’re late, Bub.” Logan’s palm pushed against his chest. “And what the fuck are you wearing? I ship Cherik? Is that some sort of asinine code?”

Wade grinned. “Nope it’s my proposal, Asshole.”

Logan snorted. “Little late for another of those seeing as how we’re supposedly almost settled, right Chuck?”

The Professor wheeled himself over to the long conference table and shook his head. “It is never too late to hear another idea, Logan.” He glanced over at Magneto. “All right by you?”

Magneto sighed. “Sure, Wade is usually good for amusement.”

The Professor gave an exasperated look, but waved for Wade to make his proposal.

Wade grinned and pointed at his T-shirt. “This is my proposal.”

The Professor nodded. “Yes that is all well and good, but what is cherik and how does it apply to our negotiations?”

Wade pointed at the Professor and Magneto. “You’re Cherik. Get it? Charles and Erik……ChErik.”

Magneto looked less than amused. “Play on names aside what does that have to do with a proposal? Charles and I are already talking about working together. Your unfortunate compounding of our names gives precious little.”

The Professor placed a calming hand on Magneto’s arm. “Now, Erik, maybe there is more to this proposal than just an odd name. Wade has always had an odd sense of humor. Mayhap this is his idea of titling his proposal. Like one would do in writing?”

Magneto rolled his eyes. “Is there more to your inane t-shirt than shipping Cherik?”

Wade nodded with a wide grin. “For the folks not cool enough to be in the know, shipping something means you want them together.”

No response.

“As in a couple.”

Still no response.

“I think you two should get married.”

Wade was suddenly pinned down to the table by the metal on his body.

“Fascinating as your idiot brain may be to others, I am finding it hard to understand why I am tolerating you.” Magneto let him go.

Wade resituated his clothes. “Look, you all are worried this whole peace thing is not going to be supported. What better way to support it than to show your unity in a way people define as being permanent?”

The Professor put a restraining hand on Magneto’s arm once again. “I see what you are proposing, Wade. However, has it occurred to you that, while two men marrying may not matter to you personally, others who follow us may take issue with it and create a fall out?”

Wade looked a bit unsure. “Well, no, but….”

Emma gives a crafty smile seeing an opportunity to knock Magneto and the Professor down a peg. “I for one have no issue with it. Maybe we should vote? It is what we did on all the other proposals.”  
Magneto gives her a dark look, but nods sharply. “Fine, vote amongst yourselves. Charles and I are going to finish our discussion.”

Without waiting for anyone’s response he pulled the Professor’s chair behind him, ignoring his plea to participate in the voting process.  
\----  
“Really Erik, if we do not cast our votes what example are we setting?”

Erik sat down next to his old friend and rubbed his weary eyes. “Charles, if you think any of them are going to buy into his insanity I will have you committed.”

Charles chuckled. “I think you underestimate Emma. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy Wade’s proposal.”

Erik groaned. “She would. Don’t tell me you wish to discuss what we do if his proposal actually passes….”

Charles grinned at his old friend. “Well, what ARE we going to do?”

Erik wished he could slump down in defeat and hide his head in his hands, but there were too many eyes watching. Charles could shield their conversations, but there were too many telepaths handy to do much more than that and be guaranteed privacy. “It is not going to pass Charles. Who cares what Wade thinks?”  
\----  
Magneto slams his hand down on the table. “What do you mean Wade’s crack head idea passed?! Who the hell voted yes?”

The Professor hid his smirk. “Now, Erik we said voting was confidential.”

Snarling Magneto looked at Emma. “How many people did you “influence” and by how much did it pass?”

Emma lifted a perfect blonde brow. “Really, Magneto, I did not influence any and by more than enough to out count your votes.”

Magneto cringed. “Fine explain this insanity to me one more time.”

Emma nodded at Wade.

“I already said, you marry, two worlds become one, everything’s beautiful, nothing hurts, happy ever after and some shit.” Wade adopted a bored tone.

Magneto looked ready to rip the iron out of everyone in the room.

“Erik and I need time to…. digest this new development. I hope you all can understand that this was most unexpected.” The Professor chimed in to keep the peace.

Magneto scowled and waved a hand at the table. “Leave us to discuss your idiotic amendment. We will let you all know when we have decided.”

There were nods all around as everyone took their leave. Many whispering amongst themselves as the outer door slammed. Emma hung back in order to give a large grin and cheeky wave at Magneto as she made her exit.

Wade was the only one to remain seated until every last one was out of range. A nod from the Professor and he gave a wide cocky grin. “Damn, you two are some sneaky assholes getting Emma to crusade for you getting married like you wanted.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m glad for telepathic immunity though. It was hard enough not to laugh in her face when she was so quick to side with me to try to get one up on you two.” He chuckled deep in his throat. “Bet she’s gonna be pissed when she finds out you played her.” Giving them a wink he asked. “Can I please be there for that? I think I’d even give my sword to see her face.”

Charles chuckled. “We shall do our utmost to get you a front row seat for that occurrence.”

Erik smirked, removed his helmet, and grasped onto Charles’ hand. “Thank you for doing this Wade. Charles and I appreciate your going above and beyond.”

Wade waved it off. “I’d do it again. Emma always did have more boobs than brains when it came to crossing the two of you. It is nice to see her outplayed so neatly. And by me!!” He laughed heartily. “See ya. Don’t forget my seat!” He called on his way out the door.

Once alone Charles grinned widely up at Erik. “And you thought it would not work. Such faith in me, Erik.”

Erik’s smirk softened to a smile as he gazed down at Charles and ran his free hand along his jaw. “I admit defeat. Should we stop by City Hall and surprise them with the news?”

Charles grinned wickedly and brought Erik’s face close enough to brush his lips in a teasing kiss. “Oh no way. We have their blessing. I insist on a real wedding.”

At his rueful groan Charles kissed Erik deeply until they were out of breath. Pulling in much needed oxygen, he winked up at his new fiancé. “So, where should we register?”


End file.
